


on lockdown, like a penitentiary

by orphan_account



Series: one shots and drabbles [14]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, I'm just gay and stupid, Lesbian AU, Smut, There was no reason for me to write this, and b is an inmate, think..Alex vause, v is a guard at a women’s prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vanessa works as a guard in a women's prison and Brooke is an inmate.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: one shots and drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432162
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	on lockdown, like a penitentiary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanjie_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanjie_love/gifts).

> Title from “Doin' Time” by Sublime
> 
> Just wanna say a quick thank you to my pal, Andrea(aka vanjievanjievanjiebitch, aka my writing buddy) for the idea and also cheering me on! You're the best!! <3

Maybe this isn’t where Vanessa had thought she’d end up after high school, sitting within four concrete walls of a women’s prison. It wasn’t all bad, the pay for the graveyard shift was arguably much better than what the day guards made and she, luckily got to leave when the sun came up, unlike the inmates she was supposed to be looking after. She had found the job shortly after graduating-when her mother had promptly sat her down and asked that she pitch in for the bills now that she was done with school. And how could she say no, especially when her mom had raised her and her brothers alone. The least she could do was pitch in. 

Sure, the job was boring, but the prison was minimum security, most of the girls in here for non-violent charges, so she felt safe. And it helped that she liked the other guard assigned to her block, well at least when she wasn’t asleep in the chair next to her. 

It was almost midnight on a Saturday when Vanessa started to feel annoyance flare in her chest. Silky snored away to her right and her 12-hour shift wasn’t even half over.

“Silky!” she whisper-yells, waking her friend up from her slumber.

“What, bitch? I’m trying to catch up on some z’s here.”

“Well, keep ya ass awake,” Vanessa fishes a tightly rolled joint from her pocket, “I’m goin’ for a smoke break.”

Silky rolls her eyes, “fine, bitch, but when you land ya ass in here as an inmate for smoking weed on federal property, I don’t know shit.”

“You got it, Silks. I’ll be back.”

Vanessa leaves the block and heads out to the yard, to the place she always goes when she needs a minute. There’s a small space behind a wall where cameras can’t see that she crouches behind. 

The night air is chilly, but refreshing compared to the stuffy air inside the block. The cool air brings her a sense of calm as she leans against the wall and lights the joint, taking a deep inhale and coughing a bit as the rough smoke swirls in her lungs. She’s so lost in her thoughts she hardly even registers that someone spoke to her, not until the person clears their throat to get her attention.

Vanessa whips around and when she sees it’s an inmate her hand flies to her belt, hand on her taser.

“Out of bounds, inmate,” she shouts, her voice wavering.

The inmate laughs lightheartedly and steps closer. In the dim light, Vanessa can tell she’s beautiful. Tall, blonde, blue eyes that sparkle with mischief.

“Oh come on, you’re the one out here smoking weed on the job,” she laughs, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

Vanessa’s heart pounds in her chest, “it’s a cigarette,” she lies through her teeth.

The blonde raises an eyebrow, “I know what weed smells like. I’m not a snitch though, especially not on pretty ones like you.”

Vanessa eyes her suspiciously, trying to play off her deep blush as something else, “right, okay. Why are you out here anyway? How’d you get out here without any guards noticing?”

“Came out here for a smoke myself,” she says, holding up a mediocrely rolled cigarette, “and besides, the only guard inside is fast asleep.”

Vanessa huffs,  _ fucking Silky. _

“Can I get a light,” she asks, her eyes scanning Vanessa’s uniform for her name badge, “Vanessa?” 

“It’s CO Mateo,” she squeaks, under the other girl’s intense gaze.

“That’s so formal. Wouldn’t you like to know  _ my  _ real name, instead of just inmate Hytes? Hmm?”

The smirk on Hytes’ face reels Vanessa in, making her weak in the knees.

Vanessa supposes it wouldn’t hurt to know her name, maybe it’d create a sort of trust between them that would prevent her from snitching. 

“Okay, what’s your name then?”

The blonde yanks her inmate ID off her shirt and holds it out to Vanessa.

_ Hytes, Brooke Lynn,  _ it reads.

“Your name is Brooke Lynn Hytes?” Vanessa says skeptically.

The blonde shrugs, “I’m from Canada, my parents were fascinated by New York City. You can just call me Brooke, though.” 

“Okay, Brooke,” Vanessa repeats, trying out the syllables on her tongue.

“Mmhmm, now that we’re on a first-name basis can I get that light now?”

“Oh, um, sure,” Vanessa says, fumbling for the lighter in her pocket before handing it to Brooke without even thinking about the fact that she just handed an actual inmate a lighter. Though, Brooke lights her cigarette and hands the lighter back to Vanessa right away.

Brooke takes a long drag, and inhales, holding the smoke in before exhaling.

“Thanks.”

Vanessa nods her head.

“So, what brings you here?” Brooke ponders, leaning against the brick wall like she owns the place.

“I work here,” Vanessa says matter of factly, ignoring the way her heart beats out of her chest as Brooke stares intently at her.

Brooke takes a step closer and brushes a stray curl from Vanessa’s eyes.

“Yeah, but why work  _ here _ , especially at night. You’re pretty, you deserve to be seen in the daylight.”

Vanessa’s cheeks burn and her stomach churns at Brooke’s words.

“Um, thanks.”

Brooke smirks and blows out a puff of smoke. “You’re welcome, baby.”

Heat pools in Vanessa’s abdomen as she watches Brooke from the corner of her eye. The blonde’s eyes have a predatory gleam in them, that both excites and terrifies her. 

Vanessa tries to keep to herself as she smokes the rest of her joint, but between her body feeling heavy from the drug, and Brooke’s ice blue eyes on her makes it almost impossible not to lean against the taller girl.

When Vanessa puts out the joint against the wall she leans away and clears her throat.

“I should probably get back,” she says sheepishly, jerking a thumb over towards the direction of the block where she’s supposed to be stationed.

Brooke chuckles as she puts out her own cigarette. “Why so soon? They won’t be missing us,” she purrs, stepping closer.

Vanessa’s breath hitches in her throat. “We shouldn’t do this.”

“Why not, angel? No one will find out.”

Brooke’s lips brush against Vanessa’s ear as she whispers and Vanessa’s knees almost buckle in response.

“Just say the words and I’ll give you what you want.”

Brooke’s fingers gently stroke Vanessa’s cheek, making the shorter girl’s eyes flutter shut.

“Yeah, okay,” she whispers, breathless.

Brooke leans in and presses her lips to Vanessa’s. The kiss starts off slow and soft, exploratory if you will. Then, Brooke leans in further, connecting their bodies as she backs Vanessa against the concrete wall, leaving her needing more.

“More, “ Vanessa mumbles against the blonde’s lips. Without pulling away, Brooke’s hands find their way to Vanessa’s belt. Her nimble fingers undo the clasp and unbutton her work pants, sliding her hand down and cupping Vanessa over her panties. Brooke’s hand meets a quick-growing wet patch on Vanessa’s panties.

“Looks like someone’s eager,” she teases, a smirk playing out on her lips. 

Vanessa can’t find the words to reply, the only sounds leaving her mouth are desperate whimpers. Brooke cups her pussy, gently massaging her folds through her already soaked underwear. 

“Can I eat you out, baby?”

Vanessa moans at the thought. “Fuck, yes, Mami.”

A smug grin appears on Brooke’s face. “Your wish is my command.”

Brooke kisses lightly down the length of Vanessa’s neck, being careful not to leave any marks even though she’d like nothing more than to absolutely ravish the shorter girl in front of her. Though, she does unbutton Vanessa’s shirt a bit, leaving a few blossoming bruises in places that can be easily concealed. Vanessa doesn’t seem to mind, although it seems as if she might be too far gone to notice.

Vanessa draws in a sharp breath as Brooke lowers herself to her knees, taking her pants and underwear down with her. The cold air makes Vanessa shiver, goosebumps settling on her bare thighs.

“Open your legs for me a bit, sweetheart.”

Vanessa parts her legs and braces herself for when Brooke begins to kiss up her sensitive inner thighs. Brooke takes her time working Vanessa up, each little biting kiss getting closer and closer to where she so desperately needed Brooke to be until Vanessa’s hands grip her hair as she babbles incoherent pleas.

“You gotta be quiet,” Brooke commands, her voice taking on a stern edge.

Vanessa nods slightly, biting her lip to keep herself from crying out when Brooke’s tongue licks up the length of her slit. She kitten licks around Vanessa’s labia, making her squirm, before flicking her tongue over her swollen clit. 

_ “Ohmygod, Mami, fuck,” _ Vanessa pants, her voice breathy enough to where it’s, luckily, not that loud.

Brooke mumbles praises against her, the vibrations of her voice sending shockwaves of pleasure through Vanessa’s core. 

“Such a good girl,” she praises.

Vanessa hadn’t known that such a simple phrase could do so much for her. The words have her like putty in Brooke’s hands, willing and ready to submit, which is why she finds herself begging to come like she never has before.

“ _ Oh god, oh god. I need to come, please let me come, please, _ ” she begs until her voice is hoarse.

Brooke looks up at her through her long lashes as she continues her assault on Vanessa’s clit with her tongue. The look in her eyes is challenging as if she’s saying ‘you can hold out’. She lets Vanessa beg for a little while longer, reveling in her own ability to make a woman come undone like this with just her mouth.

Brooke nods, slightly, so slight that if Vanessa hadn’t been gripping onto her hair for dear life she might not have caught it. But, luckily, she did catch the little confirmation. 

Her hips stutter as she comes on Brooke’s mouth, her body going rigid then relaxing as Brooke kitten licks her through it. She pulls away as Vanessa collapses against the wall in a heap of wobbly limbs.

Brooke stands and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. She pulls Vanessa into her arms and rocks her gently, making sure she was okay before letting go.

“Are you okay?” she asks, studying Vanessa’s face in her hands. 

Vanessa nods. “God, that was something else. Maybe I should leave my station to smoke more often.”

Brooke laughs. “Same time and place tomorrow?”

The shorter girl doesn’t even have to think before she’s nodding eagerly, the fact that she’d just let an inmate fuck her not even on her mind.

“Glad you enjoyed yourself,” Brooke says with a wink, “see you around.”

“Okay, see you around.”

With that, Brooke walks away, presumably back to her block, leaving Vanessa leaning against the wall still trying to catch her breath. 

After that, Vanessa can’t help but think that maybe this job wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves, hope you enjoyed this xx  
Feedback is always appreciated!  
Find me on tumblr @/honeyhytes


End file.
